Italy
Italy is the eighth playable city in Mafia Wars. *Zynga made Lira the official currency of Italy because it would allow them to possibly expand to other Euro-zone countries in their pre-Euro currencies. *Italy 'Regions' are like Las Vegas 'Districts'. 5 Regions will be released soon. *6 new initial properties: Port, Villa, Winery, Fishery, Auto Boutique and Football Stadium. *You will no long need to master all paths to finish a tier. Beating a boss will automatically advance you to a fully unmastered map on the next tier. *Port is a crafting building (such as Chop Shop). It requires lira to craft the items available in the Port. *Italy does not have a buildable vault like Vegas. However there will be a laundering fee (10%/7% if the Money Laundering collection has been vaulted) again for the bank. *Like Las Vegas, job consumables, property parts, collection items and loot drops will occur at random and at varying rarities. Job consumables will drop from specific jobs. Specific loot drops will only drop in specific regions. *Regions 6, 7 and 8 along with the Nightclub were released to everybody by January 26th, 2011. Italy was closed on March 7, 2012 Regions *Region 1: Roma *Region 2: Palermo *Region 3: Venezia *Region 4: Milano *Region 5: Napoli *Region 6: Calabria *Region 7: Città del Vaticano *Region 8: The Eternal City My Village Required Items Building Parts are common to all properties * Italian Hardwood * Marble Slab * Stone Column * Set of Terracotta Tiles Special loot items dropped from a job in the corresponding Region * Set of Volcanic Bricks * Wine Barrel * Fishing Net * Motor Oil * Football Player * DJ Properties * Port (unlocked on entry to Italy) * Villa (unlocked in Region 1: Roma) * Winery (unlocked in Region 2: Palermo) * Fishery (unlocked in Region 3: Venezia) * Auto Boutique (unlocked in Region 4: Milano) * Football Stadium (unlocked in Region 5: Napoli) * Nightclub (unlocked in Region 6: Calabria) Loot All loot items drop randomly in their respective regions. For a more specific page detailing where these loot items are from, see Loot:Italy Mastery Items When you get Bronze Mastery on a District you receive the mastery item listed below. When you get Silver, Gold and Ruby Mastery this item gains more attack and defense and replaces the previously earned item. Roma Don Antonio De Rossi De Rossi's Shotgun * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Palermo Don Aldo Adriano Aldo's Palermitan Horse * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Venezia Don Del Brenta Del Brenta Cane Sword * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Milano Volovino Twins Auto Elettrica * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Napoli Don Enzo Casazza Enzo's Monocle * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Calabria Don Vittorio Messino Messinos Pistol * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Città del Vaticano Commandant Ebersold Sword of St. Godfrey * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: The Eternal City Don Rafael Di Rossi Di Rossi's Assassin * Bronze Mastery: * Silver Mastery: * Gold Mastery: * Ruby Mastery: Collections Triple Mastery Achievements Preview Missions Gallery Italy coming soon page.png Italyemail.png ItalyNewRegionsRewardPoints.png Italy_Properties_Final.jpg Trailer Insurrection In Italy You took everything they called their own. They're back with a vengeance and some new allies - the Neo-Imperium. All of Italy is up in arms, and you're their target. Beat them at their own game and walk away with your head held high before Italy is locked down. *What exactly does the closing of Italy mean? **Italy will no longer be accessible after 9:30 PM (Pacific Time) on March 6th 2012 Although you will still be able to see it on the travel Menu, It will be grayed out and travel there will not be possible. **Aside from travel to the city, this also means that you will not be able to collect from Italy properties (My village) or access the city's bank. **In addition to this, you will not be able to vault or re-vault any of the Italy collections after the city has closed. *Is the closing of Italy going to be permanent? **Italy will remain closed for the foreseeable future. *I got a pop-up with news about Insurrection In Italy. When will the mission event begin? **The Insurrection In Italy Mission Event is scheduled to be released at 9:30 PM (Pacific Time) on February 27th 2012. *How much time do I have to complete the Mission Event before Italy closes? **You will have 8 days. from February 27th to finish the mission and collect as much loot as possible before Italy closes. *What does the Mission Event entail? **During the event you will receive 5X mastery for finishing jobs in Italy. In addition to the regular loot drops for the city you will also have the chance to loot a new and rare Animal bonus item. *What is the bonus item that can be looted with this event? **The additional bonus item called 'Kingfisher' will drop from Italy fights and jobs. It has attack strength of 115 and defense strength of 60. *Will there be a mastery item that is awarded if I complete Mission Event: Insurrection In Italy? **Yes, if you complete this Mission Event successfully, you will be rewarded with the vehicle item 'Mafioso'. Mafioso has attack strength of 171, and defense strength of 105. In addition, you will receive a mastery item for mastering each tier of the Mission Event. *Will I need to collect my special items in order to complete the Mission Event? **Yes, in order to complete the event you will need to collect 'Supersonic Wave Blaster'. The item will be available through feeds to help you complete the Mission Event. *What if I have finished Italy already? **You can still do jobs and complete Mission event - Insurrection In Italy. Completing the Mission Event will award you with Mafioso (171/105) and doing more jobs will increase your chance to get rare loot item 'Kingfisher'. *What if I haven't finished Italy yet? **If you haven't finished Italy yet. You will receive 5x mastery on all un-mastered jobs. Each mastered job rewards you with a skill point, so this is a chance to collect some skill point faster. **Doing more jobs will also increase your chances to get the rare loot item 'Kingfisher'. If you haven't vaulted the Italy collection yet, you can do so while Italy is still available, but not after it has closed. **Completing the mission event: Insurrection In Italy will award you with Mafioso (171/105) and mastery items for mastering each tier of the mission event. *What will happen to my process in Italy, if I do not finish in time? **All process made by you will be saved, but you will not be able to access the city after 9:30 PM (Pacific Time) on March 6th 2012. Category:Location Category:Italy Category:Guides